


Yearning for Words

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Admin's Adventures [4]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: i ship them too much oh jeez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: i wrote this while tired help





	Yearning for Words

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while tired help

Admin had been mostly silent since he had formed. It wasn’t for any special reason or that he couldn’t speak. In reality, he hated his voice. It was both Grian’s and xisuma’s overlapping each other’s multiple times. He also hated how he couldn’t hear them separate from each other.

Before Admin had formed, Xisuma had developed some… odd feelings towards Grian. Couldn’t quite place it. His stomach would feel odd like he was sick but he was perfectly healthy. Whenever Grian called him some weird butchering of his name, it made Xisuma laugh so hard he wanted to cry because he enjoyed just being near the other hermit.

He wanted to hear Grian again. Grian on his own. Xisuma on his own. He wanted both of his parts wanted to hug each other and be so close… It confused him. It made him just… want to be normal.

Admin looked to Grian’s body encased in ice and felt some form of yearning. Something wanted him to speak. Just to try it. But he couldn’t do it where people might come in. He flew up and made his way to a more secluded part of the server.

It took about an hour to fly. He wasn’t used to such long journeys, which meant he was tired out by the time he landed on a massive spruce tree he had reworked into a treehouse. He had built this after wanting some time alone shortly after everyone had figured out he existed. It was nice, quiet, and felt nice.

Admin sat down on the flat roof and laid back, spreading his wings. He wanted to practice speaking in a way where each of his parts could do so separately. “Grian?” That was Xisuma’s voice having at least 75% of control.

“Yes, Xisuma?” Grian had about 65% of control this time. Not as much as Xisuma.

“I wanted to talk. Just to see if we could…” 

Admin sighed and closed his eyes. It wasn’t the same. Didn’t have that same spark and unique feelings that came from when they were apart. 

“Grian? When I’m near you… I feel weird. It’s hard to describe because I’ve never felt like this before. About anyone.”

“Could it be that you’re in awe of how amazing my builds are?” Admin had to laugh at that, thus resetting who was in control. The conversation stopped but Admin kept on laughing.

He sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He hated his voice because he couldn’t form the words he wanted. He hated his voice because he couldn’t tell Grian’s from Xisuma’s. 

It would take time. And it would take even longer once Grian was alive again. But, he could get used to his voice if it meant that he could separate it sometimes. And, maybe, it would be a good step towards loving how he was. Who he was. And those who made him up.


End file.
